The Beach
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: Nick Sanajeh and Corey Troodon go to the beach to have a picnic, surf some waves, and spend the day chilling together.


**The Beach-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

It was very crowded at Bud's Beach today. Dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and other assorted creatures were scatted over most of the beach eating food, playing Frisbee, or just relaxing under the shade of their umbrellas.

"Oh, excuse me, pardon me, just trying to find a spot please." Corey Troodon said as he tried his best to move around the taken spots of the other beach visitors. He was carrying a cooler with both hands while balancing his beach umbrella on his right shoulder. The whistle he wore on a string around his neck was dangling from side to side, the one he used as a sports referee for Domeball and other sports . He looked back at his friend Nick Sanajeh a couple feet away and spoke to him. "How you doing, Nick?"

"Fine." Nick replied. He was carrying the picnic basket filled with food by holding the handle around his neck with the basket on his back as he slithered forward. He looked up at Corey and the things he was carrying. "You sure you don't want me to carry one of those for you?"

The troodon offered Nick a friendly smile. "I'm fine, Nick. I can manage. Hey, I think I see an available spot over there!" He said pointing with his toe claw. Nick followed the direction the toe claw was pointing in and saw an empty spot.

"Quick, let's take it before someone else does!"

The two moved as fast and carefully as they could around the other beach goers before they made it to the empty spot and dumped their stuff onto it. Corey smiled and placed his closed hands on his hips. "Man, what a great view." Nick came over and positioned himself on the troodon's right side.

They could see the ocean sparkling before them in the sun's light. Wave upon wave rushed towards and crashed against the shore. Nick could spotted some deinonychus and troodons surfing the waves on wooden boards. Then he looked up at Corey standing on the beach with his hands on his hips and smiled. With his tan-colored skin, Nick thought that Corey looked very beautiful here at the beach. Of course, he always thought that Corey looked beautiful.

They had been dating for over five weeks and have become very close while getting to know each other on many occasions, including taking turns taking each other out to dinner. In fact it was during dinner at a restaurant just a couple days ago when Corey suggested that they'd go to the beach.

"It'd be fun, Nick. We could have a picnic lunch, build sand castles, and maybe even surf. How's that sound?"

"I haven't been to the beach in ages, sounds like fun." Nick replied.

"You're gonna love it, Nick." Corey said before eating more of his pasta.

And now here they were, at the beach. "Let's get things set up, Nick."

"Oh right, of course." Corey stuck the bottom end of the umbrella down in the sand while Nick pulled a blanket out of the picnic basket and spread it on the sand. He set the basket down and pulled out the food and plates and cup and drinks. He placed carrion, fishwichs, and fruit on the plates before pouring some juice from the pitcher into two cups. Corey opened the umbrella and the two of them were enveloped in its shade. Corey looked down at the spread of food and thanked Nick for doing a good job of setting things up. "Let's eat!"

The two sat down (or in Nick's case he lowered and coiled himself up) and began eating.

"Oh, this carrion is to die for, have some Nick."

"Thank you, Corey." Nick said before taking some carrion on a bone and taking a bite. They watched some dinosaurs surfing the waves and playing on the beach while they ate. After lunch was finished, they started building sand castles and decorated them with shells and anything else they could find at the beach. After nearly an hour had passed, they decided to go out into the water. Corey left his whistle in the picnic basket before they left their spot, not wanting to lose it in the water. He and Nick got onto a boardwalk and stopped in front of a shack where surfboards were being rented out. They stood behind several creatures while waiting in line. When the dino in front of them left, Corey and Nick approached the counter of the shack.

"Excuse me, one of your finest surf boards please." Corey said, sliding some money towards the dino behind the counter. He took the money and handed Corey a long board.

"Great, let's get out into the water, Nick." The two of them made their way back to the beach and got into the water. Corey placed his board on the surface and helped Nick get on. The sanajeh made himself as still as he could be on top of the board. The waves moved against the front of it, causing it to bob a little. He felt a bit nervous about being knocked into the water. Then he could feel the board move when Corey got on and stood up. "You're alright. Nick. We both are."

"Oh, right." Nick said. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm okay now."

"Great, now let's catch some waves!" Using his hands, Corey paddled the board through the water. They headed farther and farther out into the ocean before Corey saw what was coming up ahead and turned themselves around. Behind them, a big wave was approaching. Corey turned his head back towards Nick and smiled. "Get ready, here it comes!" Nick nodded and looked ahead while bracing himself. When the wave came, it felt like the two of them were being lifted up and pushed towards the shore with great force. They rose higher and higher until they got to the top of the wave. Nick was at the front of the board while Corey stood behind him. At first he felt scared, but then he starting feeling excited by thrilling this all was. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through him before he let out an excited cry.

"WA-HOOOOOOOOOO!" He heard Corey emit the same cry and smiled back at him while the troodon did the same. They rushed towards the shore and the closer they got, the lower the wave got until they were back down on the water's surface again.

They bobbed up and down calmly while Nick looked back at Corey with a grin. "That was epic, ,let's do it again!"

"You bet, Nicky."

So the two rode some more waves with each ride just as or sometimes more exciting than the last. And when no more waves came, they decided to pretend to save each other with one of them bringing the other to shore before pretending to give them CPR and vice versa.

They started feeling a bit tired so they went back to their spot under the umbrella. When they were under the umbrella Corey came up to and pushed down on a sliding button. The ends of the umbrella came down against the ground, completely covering Nick and Corey from view. "There, a little privacy while we rest." And with that, Corey laid himself down on his back on the blanket and closed his eyes. "I just wanna lie here, maybe even sleep a bit soon." He sighed and wiggled his toes.

Nick looked at him and a thought occurred to him. "Say, Corey?"

"Yeah?" The troodon asked.

"Would it be okay…would you like a foot massage? I could give you one, if you want. Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

The troodon smiled while his eyes were still closed. "Sure, that would help me feel more relaxed. Go right ahead, Nicky."

Nick slithered over and wrapped his tail lightly around Corey's right foot. He lifted it up and started rubbing his tail up and down. After a moment passed, Corey sighed happily. "This is the first I ever got a foot rub from anybody, so relaxing. Thanks, Nick." The sanajeh smiled. "Anytime, Coremister."

Corey chuckled. "Coremister." He didn't say anything else while Nick rubbed both his feet. Outside they could the sounds of creatures having a good time and the waves coming against the shore. Yet it felt like the sanajeh and troodon were in their own little world, separate from everything else. It was a peaceful feeling.

Nick was using the end of his tail to rub in between Corey's toes when the troodon spoke up. "Thanks Nick, but I think that's enough for now."

"Oh, okay." Nick set Corey's foot down and slithered up his right side before laying his head down on the troodon's chest. "Mind if I rest here with you?"

"Not at all." The troodon replied. Nick closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the world outside their umbrella while feeling Corey's heart beating faintly against his cheek. Some time passed before Nick opened his eyes, lifted his head, and spoke.

"Corey, we've been dating for a little while now. And we've become very close, right?"

Corey opened his eyes to look the sanajeh in the eyes. "Of course, I really like you a lot, Nick. In fact I love you."

Nick felt warm inside. "I love you too, you fascinating troodon you." Nick paused for half a minute before he resumed. "So lately, I was wondering…would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Corey stared at Nick before he smiled. "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

Nick smiled at him. "Yes."

Corey smiled back at him. "Yes."

"So we're officially boyfriend and…boyfriend." Nick chuckled.

"That we are." Corey chuckled back.

After chuckling for a bit, Nick and Corey kissed before laying their heads down again. Corey's on the blanket and Nick's on his new boyfriend's chest. They closed their eyes and Nick smiled when he felt Corey rubbing his hand gently up and down his back. In no time at all, the two lovers fell asleep together.

THE END


End file.
